Atonement Phantom
by Starry Eyes 372
Summary: When Danny and Sam finally realize they love each other they are pulled away from one another by a young girls simple lie. Will a war to end all wars bring them closer together? Will the young girl ever find Atonement for what she has done to the lovers?


**Honestly, I've only read a few of the first chapters from Atonement but I've seen the movie too much because it's the best thing in the world. On the other hand, I've watched Danny Phantom a ton too so I know what that's all about. :)**

**Anyway, this is like putting Danny Phantom characters into the Atonement plot. Except there are a few differences to the Atonement plot to better be like Danny Phantom. Also Danny still has his ghost powers which is worked into the story causing for the Atonement plot to have altered somewhat. The alterations will also prevent you from getting bored if you've seen Atonement as much as I have. **

**I hope you enjoy! and I don't normally do this but please review...thanks.**

* * *

><p>The Mason estate was busier than normal on the warm, summer afternoon. Servants were rushing back and forth from room to room carrying bed sheets, dishes and other homely accessories. Dani Mason watched the servants in silent wonder. She wondered how the servants managed to accomplish so much in a single afternoon. However, she did not ponder upon this for too long for she had work of her own to complete.<p>

With a whip of her dark brown hair she returned to her room. It was brightly colored with pale blue wall paper and white dyed furniture. White lace curtains hung from her windows which the maids had opened to allow the cool summer breeze to sweep into the room. The bright room was completely different from her sister's room. Sam's room was dark with many black furniture pieces with an accent of purple roaming about the room. Often Sam kept her windows, and her door, closed. Sam was a dark soul who identified herself as a goth and a rebel. Their mother, Pamela Mansen had failed to keep Sam in line with following tradition, except for her continuation of education. Dani often stared curiously at her mysterious fourteen year old rebel sister. Dani, being four years younger, found herself wondering if she would be like Sam at all one day.

Dani returned to the white desk in the corner opposite of the ajar window. She sat down and began to write.

Her mother constantly encouraged Dani to write. She was so gifted at creating stories out of thin air, Pamela told her youngest daughter. Dani would bring her most current piece to her mother before the sun set, that is if she finished it in time.

Dani was working on her very first play. She planned to cast her cousins who were arriving from Norfolk this afternoon in the play. The cousins were supposed to arrive this morning but they had been late. This allowed them less time to practice. Of couse, Dani had never met these cousins but she supposed they would be up for performing the play. The cause for the play was her older brother's arrival tonight. The maids had beens scurrying around for the many visitors they were to soon be having.

Dani had worked very hard on the play so far and she was just about finished. The script was about a young girl who was very adventurous. She defeated every ghost since all ghosts were evil. She kept her town safe from the horrors the ghosts brought to town. She had decided she would be cast as the main heroine since it was her play. Her cousins would be playing varying roles of the Wisconsin ghost who wrecked evil on the townspeople, the townspeople who begailed their savior ghost catcher, and the rival ghost catchers.

Dani sighed, it would be a great production if the cousins ever showed up. And if they managed to focus. She had not yet met these cousins. She had heard that they were her mother's sister's children. They were staying with the Mason family while, as Dani had been told, some affairs had been straightened out.

Dani was not very outgoing anyway. She prefered her novels, and imagination to people. The world of fantasy seemed so much more of a reality to her than actual reality.

She glanced out her window for a sign of inspiration on ending her play. Her sister's figure caught her attention. Dani gasped at the sight.

Her sister was standing on a fountain dripping from water. However, this was not what Dani had gasped from. Sam was wearing only her under clothes, her skirt and blouse swept to the side of the fountain. Sam was glowering down at a figure standing below her staring. Dani realized this was Danny Fenton, the young boy who lived up the street and worked in their garden.

Sam was without her clothes in front of a boy? Dani turned quickly away, fearful of what she had just seen. What did this mean? What had Sam and Danny been doing at the fountain?

Dani continued to stare in shock at her bedroom trying to forget the image she had just encountered.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier<strong>

Sam Mason examined the lovely vase in her dark and slightly dreary room. The vase was to go into her arriving brother's room. Sam was very excited to see Andrew. It had been months and he had been away at the university. Sam and Andrew always got along famously. They often confided in one another and teased one another as it is expected for siblings to do.

The vase would do well in Andrew's guests room. Andrew was bringing a guest home with him. Sam was unsure who the man was but Andrew had explained he was a good friend and a kind man. Sam trusted Andrew's approval.

Sam strided out of her room past the scattered maids and servants about the estate. Her black hair flowed behind her as her azure eyes followed the long hallway toward the front door.

As she walked out into the bright light of the summer's day she breathed in the fresh air. Although she considered herself a goth, she still loved nature. She found herself very relaxed outside, especially when she was stuck in the stuffy Mason estate. She disliked being home in the summer. During the year she was often found at her boarding school. In the summers she prefered traveling. However, this summer she had made the decision to stay home to attend to her family for once. Dani seemed to be evading the real world and people more and more and Sam needed to help her sister become social.

Sam carried the beautiful but ancient vase toward the fountain in the middle of their back yard. She would place the flowers the maids picked earlier into the vase once she filled it with water. As she began walking toward the victorian looking fountain she passed the hard working Danny Fenton.

Danny glanced up at her from the garden where he had been tending to the weeds. "Sam," he greeted her. Sam had not seen him since the year before after boarding school. They went to the same boarding school, with Sam's father paying for Danny's tuition, however, they never talked at the school. Some could say they ran in different circles at school. Danny looked different though. Even though he was only fourteen he had begun to grow taller. His naturally black hair was slightly scruffy but still tamed enough to be respectable. His bright blue eyes looked very similar to Dani's as they always had. Still his blue eyes had something intriguing that Sam had never seen in them before.

"Afternoon Danny," Sam said as she continued walking toward the fountain hoping Danny wouldn't follow her.

Unfortunatley, her request was ignored. Danny began walking with her. "Home for the summer?" he asked.

"Yes, and you're still working here as the gardener?"

"I am and my family continues to help your family, as my mother is still working in your kitchen."

"And is your father still obsessed with catching ghosts?"

Danny looked down seemingly ashamed. "Yeah, he still does."

"And your sister is at university?"

"Yeah, she is studying pschology at Cambridge."

"And my father is paying for it?"

"As he pays for my education at boarding school, where you seem to avoid me?"

Sam blushed continuing her way to the fountain with Danny following. "I guess we just..." she paused looking for the right words, "run in different circles."

Danny smirked knowingly. "I guess," he agreed, "Andrew is coming tonight?"

"Yes, this vase is for his guest's room. It still needs the flowers but it should be a nice touch."

Danny nodded as a loud roar ripped across the sky. They both glanced up in panic until realizing it was just one of the armies jet's flying by keeping the air clear of enemies. A war had been going for just a few years. It was not within their confines but across the water a little ways. Their country was sending man after man to fight in it. The enemy was King Pariah, the ghost king. He had many ghostly loyal followers who obeyed his every wish. He wanted to reign over the world but a few countries had declared war and refused to allow the man to control the entire world.

"Have you been keeping up on the war?" Danny asked her curiously.

Sam yawned. "Not so much, it doesn't do for me to learn what is happening with the war. It's really more of a man's discussion."

"And I thought you were all about being a rebel. I guess I was wrong," Danny said slyly.

"I'm still all for individuality, I have just learned my place a bit better in the world. My place in the world is to serve my family and go to educate myself. I still strive to be different from the rest. Clearly, you fail to interpret your true place in the world. As far as personality, you may as well be invisible for you are a clone just like the rest who fails to have anything different," Sam hissed in outrage. She was clutching the vase tightly. She realized how tight her grasp was and took a breath before placing it gently on the wall of the fountain. Why was she getting so bent out of shape by what Danny thought of her?

"Sam," Danny said taken back, "I'm sorry. I know you're an individual. Here," he reached out for the vase, "let me help you."

"No," Sam said determinedly grabbing the vase as Danny did.

Then it happened so quickly. Sam must have loosened her grip but she had though Danny had a firm grip on the vase. He must have loosened his grip at the same time. The vase slipped from both of their hands on to the wall of the fountain. Luckily, only one piece had fallen off. The rest of the vase was unharmed. Unluckily, the piece that had fallen off had fallen into the fountain.

Danny and Sam turned to stare at each other for a minute, each contemplating what to do.

Sam made her decision. She walked out of her black skirt and discarded her black and purple blouse off to the side and jumped into the fountain. She stayed under the water for a while searching for the missing piece. Finally she found it. She grasped it victoriously coming up for air.

As she began to exit the fountain she saw Danny was staring at her. She stopped to stare at him daring him to look away from her sopping wet figure.

Eventually, he turned away and she exited the fountain still clutching the missing piece to the vase. She hurriedly tried to put her clothes on which was difficult since she was dripping.

Once fully dressed she grabbed the vase from Danny who must have picked it up while she was in the fountain. Danny continued to look down and away from her menacing azure eyes which stared at him as though a challenge. She glided away in full rage back into the house unaware that her sister had watched her exchange with Danny and thought completely wrongly of it.


End file.
